


Thunder

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jenneel, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's scared of thunder. Until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Jensen say he was scared of Texan thunderstorms as a kid at Comic Con - I couldn't help myself.

Jensen Ackles had been afraid of Texan thunderstorms his whole life. He could vividly recall his first memory of being utterly terrified - hiding under his Batman blankets while the sound of thunder rang through the house so loudly he could have sworn his windows rattled. His mom had laughed, thinking it was somehow outright adorable that he was shaking in fear from the storm raging outside and his father had rolled his eyes and told him to man up. Even though he was only four years old, with little understanding of the fact storms couldn’t hurt you - not in the way he was seemingly convinced they could anyway - the memory had stuck with him. Even now as a thirty seven year old man, a slight shiver ran through his bones when there was a big storm. Tonight was one of those nights.

“You okay?” Danneel asked curiously as they prepared for bed, her hands rubbing generous amounts of night cream into her face as she spoke. A loud crack of thunder made him flinch, rolling his eyes at himself as he pursed his lips and nodded his head. It drove him insane that even at thirty seven years old, thunderstorms had the power to render him useless. Danneel smiled sympathetically across at him, wiping the excess cream onto a hand towel before walking around to his side of the bed.

“I’m fine.” He chuckled in embarrassment, his hands resting on her hips gently when she ran her fingertips through his hair soothingly. She nodded silently, knowing that the last thing he wanted or needed was any of her sympathy. It was just a storm. Just a storm. It couldn’t hurt any of them. He repeated those words over and over in his mind as he crawled into bed, sighing quietly at the feeling of warmth and safety that immediately washed over him. Danneel was close behind, her arm winding around his bare waist as soon as she was close enough to do so. A small smile played on his lips at the feel of her warm skin against his own, his fingertips drawing small patterns against the back of her hand. A sharp crack of thunder made even Danneel jump, her hand tightening on his side instinctively. 

“Okay, that was a little scary.” She laughed quietly, her voice a mere whisper in the darkness. He took a deep breath, his heart hammering against his ribs in silent agreement. The quiet that followed didn’t last long, their daughters cries coming from the baby monitor echoing through the large room. Jensen didn’t hesitate, kissing the side of his wife’s head softly before he was on his feet and pulling a shirt over his head. A slight chill washed through the house, Jensen immediately rubbing his hands together until they were a little warmer while he walked. 

“Hey, baby girl. What’s the problem?” Jensen asked in a hushed whisper as he entered his daughter’s bedroom, flipping on the lamp in the corner of the room rather than turning on the overhead light. She was standing up in her crib, tears trickling down her pale white face, her hands gripping onto the edge of her wooden crib harshly as she looked up at him. They’d talked about moving her into a toddler bed, but if they were both honest with themselves – they weren’t quite ready for her to make that big transition yet. 

“Daddy.” JJ started simply as her hands reached out toward him, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke. He sighed quietly, leaning down to wipe the tears from her cheeks before he kissed the top of her head softly. He took her hands and tried to get her to lay back down, but just as her back met the mattress – a crack of thunder shook the window frame. He jumped at the sound just as his daughter gripped tightly at his hands, wailing loudly as she pulled herself up and held onto him tight. His heart sank.

“Are you scared of the thunder?” Jensen asked quietly, his chest tight as she nodded her head at him. Her cries faded into quiet whimpers as he lifted her up into his arms, her head immediately finding home in the crook of his head. He ran a hand soothingly up and down the length of her back in understanding - torn between loving that they were scared of the same thing, and hating that she was so terrified. It occurred to him that this was one of those moments they tell you about before you become a parent, one of those moments where you have a chance to do something better than your own parents did. He didn’t laugh at her, he didn’t roll his eyes and tell her she was being ridiculous. Instead he kissed her face gently and made his way back to the master bedroom, his hand never ceasing its comforting movements along her back.

“What are you…” Danneel started when they appeared back in the room, Jensen shaking his head at her as she spoke. They’d made a deal never let her sleep in the bed with them when she had a nightmare or anything, wanting her to learn to be brave rather than relying on them for comfort when it came to things she didn’t technically need comfort for. This didn’t count, not as far as Jensen was concerned.

“She’s a little scared of the thunder.” Jensen let his wife know quietly as he placed her in the bed between them, the little girl immediately curling up into her mom’s waiting arms. He couldn’t help but smile as she placed her thumb in her mouth, nodding in agreement as Jensen spoke. He shuffled into the bed beside his two girls, an arm wrapping around the two of them as he leaned across their daughter to kiss his wife’s waiting lips gently. The rain was hammering against the windows, quiet thrums of thunder echoing through the room as Jensen sang quietly to his daughter. Her hand reached for him, grasping onto his shirt gently as another loud bang of thunder shook the windows. JJ whimpered quietly, her fingers tightening onto her dad as she buried her face deeper into Danneel’s neck.

“Come here, baby.” Jensen breathed, his daughter immediately rolling over so she was cuddling into him instead. His arms wrapped around her with no hesitation, one hand moving through her short, dirty blonde hair while his other held onto her hand gently. 

“Daddy’s got you.” He promised, his eyes remaining open as he soothed her as best he could. Every time a new wave of thunder rolled through, his grasp tightened on her small body. He held her close, her little hand over his heart seeming to keep her nice and calm. He glanced down at her, his heart warming at the sight of her with her eyes closed and her mouth open as she slept quietly. He always knew he’d do anything to keep her safe, but never did he think she’d be the one to snap him out of his fear of thunderstorms. His fear didn’t matter anymore – she was all that mattered. 

There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. They’d keep each other safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send any and all requests to my blog, there's nothing I won't at least try to write.   
> chelseajadexo.tumblr.com


End file.
